


What Are We?

by superkarasdanvers



Series: Supercorp Oneshots [15]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkarasdanvers/pseuds/superkarasdanvers
Summary: This was a drabble prompt I received on Tumblr!I had to include this phrase:"How drunk was I?"orthe one where Lena is gone every time Kara wakes up after a night of cuddling together (and the one time she isn't)





	What Are We?

**Author's Note:**

> hey, hey, hey. i hope you like it!

Kara woke up in a bed she was not familiar with, in a room she had never seen before and a headache that felt like stabbing in her brain. She brought her hand up to her forehead as she sat up and let out a small groan, causing a body she didn’t realize was laying next to her shift.

She froze, her eyes tracing to her right. Laying there, hair spread over the pillow and mouth hanging open just so, was her best friend. Lena Luthor.

“Oh Rao..” Kara whispered, rubbing her palms over her eyes. She could only imagine the events of the night before.

Over the past couple of weeks, it has been hard to identify just what Kara and Lena’s relationship is. Originally, they were just friends and Kara had planned to keep it that way. Lena was dating James and, as far as Kara was concerned, was very straight.

When they broke up and Lena called her, she came over for a drink and some comfort food. If there is one thing Kara knows, it’s food.

Lena was not what Kara expected when she showed up. She wore a half-hearted smile when Kara opened the door, but it didn’t seem to be hiding sadness. Rather, it was hiding anger that Kara would soon bear witness to.

After some potstickers and a few drinks, Lena complained about him being unsupportive and holding her back. She shouted and punched pillows, seeming to let out a lot of built up anger and frustration. Kara let her shout, let her feel all the things she was refusing to feel before and ultimately Lena ended up in her arms, pounding her fists softly against Kara’s chest as her anger turned to tears.

Kara wrapped her in strong arms, letting her weight fall into her as they sank to the couch. Lena fell asleep there, having spent all of her energy as her head nuzzled into Kara’s neck. Kara fell asleep shortly after and when she woke the next morning Lena was gone.

That night was a catalyst for what happened next. The pair began hanging out a lot more and falling asleep together seemed to become a tradition.

One time Lena came over with a bottle of wine and a DVD of the movie Bridesmaids. She fell asleep on Kara’s shoulder, wrapping and arm around her waist in her sleep. When Kara woke up, Lena was gone again.

Another time, Lena surprised Kara with Big Belly Burger as they ironically watched The Bachelor, but ended up actually enjoying it. Lena fell asleep with her head in Kara’s lap, turning in her sleep to wrap her arms around her. Kara adjusted herself to wrap her own arms back around Lena and fell asleep as well. Again, she was gone in the morning.

Every time they hung out the tension grew. Lena grew more daring and they slowly began to cuddle even before Lena fell asleep. Kara would lay on the couch and Lena would lay in front of her, pulling Kara’s arm around her middle as they watched whatever TV show or move they had for the night.

They didn’t talk about it.

Finally, one day Lena texted her saying that the week had been the most stressful one in a while. Not only did she have problem after problem arise at work, but her mother decided to pop in that day and those meetings never ended well. She informed Kara that she needed to “get drunk and forget who she is” for a night.

Kara had been in this situation before. It wasn’t uncommon for her sister to send her a text very similar to that every once in a while. Sometimes Alex gets so stressed that she just needs to forget all of her responsibilities for the night. She always texted Kara when she needed to do this because she knows Kara would make sure to get her home each time.

So, she agreed to meet Lena at a bar after work.

She remembers getting to the bar to see an already buzzed Lena smiling as she spoke to the girl behind the bar. “My best friend is on her way, she is special so it’s hard to get her drunk. But she’s gonna get drunk. Mark my words.” she cocked an eyebrow and pointed to the smiling bartender with her hand still holding the drink.

Kara rolled her eyes, a smile already pulling at her lips. “Lee, what are you talking about over here?” she looked to the bartender to gave her a small nod.

“Mmm, Kara. I was just telling this wonderful woman that you were coming.” Lena leaned into Kara’s body, nearly tipping out of her seat. “And now you’re here.”

“And now I’m here.” she repeated with a small laugh. “I’ll just have a club soda.” Kara informed the bartender.

“No, no, no.” Lena waved her hand, shooting Kara a glare. “My mother showed up today. I am getting drunk with my best friend.”

The bartender paused, looking to Kara for a decision. “Fine.” Kara agreed after some hesitation. “I’ll have one.” Kara pointed to Lena who only nodded with a smirk, sipping her own drink triumphantly.

After placing her order, a glass with some red liquid and a straw was placed on the counter before her. She never really knew what to order or what any of the different liquors would do to a human, but as long as it tasted good Kara didn’t mind. As soon as the bartender walked away to tend to another customer, Lena pulled a small vile out of her purse, wiggling it in front of Kara with a smirk.

“Special juice for the special Kryptonian.” she commented as she removed the top and dumped a little more than necessary into Kara’s cup.

“Shhh, Lee.” Kara scolded, stirring the straw around in the drink. “Do you want everyone in this bar to know?”

Lena giggled, “No way, they are not allowed!” she said, as if shocked that Kara would suggest such a thing.

“Exactly, so hush.” Kara grinned, taking a sip of the drink before pulling a face. “Holy cow, Lena. I said I would have one. There’s enough in here for like five drinks!”

Lena just shrugged, “Well, if you’re only going to drink one it better be effective.” she winked, turning to stand and take Kara’s hand. She lead them to the jukebox and inserted some money.

The last thing Kara remembers is a song she didn’t know playing and Lena’s body pressed close to hers as they danced.

“Mmm, Kar.” Lena mumbled, reaching a hand out and effectively landing on Kara’s thigh which was still covered by the blankets. “Too early.”

Kara felt her cheeks go warm at the contact. She took some time to examine her surroundings. She was in her underwear and an oversized t-shirt which sported the L-Corp logo. Her hair was up in a ponytail and her glasses sat folded up on the bedside stand.

Lena’s hair was down and she was also wearing an oversized shirt, but Kara wasn’t sure what she would find under the covers. Her hair didn’t seem too disheveled, at least no more than what it would be from sleep.

But, Lena’s touch and the fact that she was still here, in bed with her, was enough to make Kara lay back down.

She lifted the covers and immediately noticed bare legs. Lena was also only in her underwear, legs tucked into herself. Kara could feel her heartbeat pick up. Of course they had been becoming closer and closer but their cuddling had always been restricted to Kara’s couch, and always involved clothes.

She slid into Lena’s body easily as she pulled her closer by wrapping her hand that was on Kara’s thigh around her waist. Her eyes were still closed and she let out a content sigh when Kara was close again. Kara hesitantly wrapped an arm around Lena and scooted her body closer. She was afraid to touch considering there was very little fabric between them.

Lena took the initiative to push their stomachs together, wrapping her legs in Kara’s. “Hey.” she mumbled, a small smile playing at her lips as her eyes opened.

“Hey,” Kara couldn’t resist returning the smile. “How drunk was I last night?” she questioned, she had never gotten to the point that she forgot the events from the night before.

Lena laughed, “What is the last thing you remember?”

“We were dancing.” Kara answered as her fingers traced circles on Lena’s back. “You played some song that I didn’t know and we were dancing.”

Lena smiled, “That was a good song. You really don’t remember anything after that?” she questioned, an eyebrow quirking.

Kara’s eyes widened slightly as she registered the fact that the two of them were laying in Lena’s bed in their underwear. The possibility that something happened between them the night before suddenly seemed pretty likely. “No,” she hesitated, “Why? Did we..?” she questioned in a whisper.

Lena’s own eyes widened at the implication as she released a breath, “Oh, no Kara. You just like to sleep in your underwear and so do I.” she explained, her eyes searching Kara’s as if looking for something. “Wait, do you want to?” she questioned trailing off and then shaking her head. “Nevermind, forget I said that, I’m sorry.” she began to scoot away from Kara, retracting her arms.

Kara wasn’t sure exactly where the confidence came from, but suddenly her hands were on Lena’s arms, “Wait.” Lena’s eyes snapped up to meet Kara’s and she froze.

Every time they cuddled Lena was gone the next morning. They never talked about it because Lena never gave them the chance to. Kara was beginning to believe that it was because Lena was just finding comfort in Kara. She has been through a breakup before. It’s hard to get used to sleeping alone after being with someone for so long. She figured that’s all she was to Lena.

“Kara?” Lena questioned after a beat.

“What are we doing?” Were the words that fell from Kara’s mouth.

Lena shifted, scooting back into Kara’s arms. “I’m not sure.” She answered honestly, her eyes searching Kara’s face, landing on her lips. “But, I don’t think I want to stop.”

“Me neither.” Kara agreed, letting her own eyes drop as Lena moved closer. Her eyes fluttered shut and the feeling of Lena’s lips pressing against her own followed soon after. It was a hesitant kiss, full of uncertainty and apprehensiveness. But, as Kara pressed back into Lena, Lena grew more confident. She parted her lips slightly, enough to run her tongue over Kara’s bottom lip. Kara’s resulting moan caused a small smirk to grow on Lena’s lips.

When Lena’s tongue pushed into her mouth Kara’s hand that was still wrapped around Lena’s waist tugged her until Lena’s was straddling her hips.

Lena laughed and placed her hands on Kara’s chest for balance in their new position. She lowered herself down and placed a sweet kiss on Kara’s lips. “I could get used to this.”

“Me too.” Kara nodded enthusiastically, lacing a hand around Lena’s neck and pulling her in for a deeper kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading
> 
> if ya wanna come bother me or send me a prompt you can find me over on tumblr at
> 
> www.superkarasdanvers.tumblr.com
> 
> also my ko-fi link is on my tumblr page if you're into that kind of thing


End file.
